


Proper Motion

by interabang



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Starmora Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/pseuds/interabang
Summary: Gamora takes a rain check on joining Peter and the Guardians on their night out.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Proper Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wawa_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wawa_Girl/gifts).



> This is a little belated Christmas gift for [Wawa_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wawa_Girl/pseuds/Wawa_Girl)! It's nowhere near the amazing fic you've gifted me - [I Longed For The Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251948) \- I highly recommend it! - but your passion for writing inspired me to write Starmora fic again, so I wanted to gift this to you. Thank you so much for all the kindness and patience you've shown me, and Happy New Year! I hope that 2021 treats you well <3
> 
> Written for Starmora Week 2020, for the Day 7: Free Day prompt. Thank you so much [sharkinterviewee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee) for organizing this!

“You can still come out with us, you know,” Peter says, lingering after the others have left the _Benatar_. It’s not a command, and never would be. It’s more like an invitation.

Gamora shrugs. “I can’t get drunk, so I’m sure I won’t be missing out too much. Besides, Groot needs someone to stay with him while you’re all out celebrating our victory.” She glances down fondly at the little sleeping tree, wrapped in one of Peter’s scarves as a makeshift bed.

“Yeah, well, it’s really just because Rocket and Drax _happened_ to save all of us in that last mission. So I’ll give this one to them - they kinda earned it. But we don’t have to go to a bar next time,” Peter says, ignoring the others calling his name from outside the hatch. “We can all go get dinner somewhere. Or visit that nocturnal zoo on Xandar. Or - ooh, you'll love this: _Laser tag_.” He spreads his arms out in a flourish, knowing that would pique Gamora’s interest. Unsurprisingly, she’d completely dominated when the Guardians had found a laser tag facility on Centuri-6. She had taken out everyone on the team except for Peter and Groot, who watched from the sidelines. She even beat the group of smug Krylorian dudes who wanted to join. 

There are few things Peter likes more than watching Gamora be dominating.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Peter,” she says, frowning slightly at his bravado. “You didn’t seem to have fun the last time we went.”

He lowers his hands. “I had tons of fun watching you, honest!”

“Right," Gamora says, reaching over to tuck Peter’s scarf over Groot as he let out a loud yawn. “That was after you nearly tackled Rocket when he zapped you within the first five minutes.”

“All the more reason to go again,” Peter insists. “I need to get my revenge! He’ll be sorry he did that.”

Gamora sighs, turning her attention away from Groot to look up at Peter. “Well, I’m sure you’ll have fun with the others tonight. And please make sure Mantis doesn’t drink too much. I know how excited she gets when trying out new things, but I don’t want her getting sick again. She listens to you more than the rest of us, so if you can, try to make sure she’s pacing herself.”

“She listens to Drax more than me, but no sweat. We’ll take care of her,” he promises with a salute.

She smiles a little. “I’ll still probably be up when you get back. Maybe we could, um... share a dance when you do?” Her tone falters at the end, revealing her nervousness in asking Peter if he wanted to do, oh, just one of his favorite things in the universe.

His eyes light up. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.”

“ _Quill! I’m giving you to the count of 10, and we’re leavin’ your starbutt behind!”_

He races over toward the hatch.

Then, a few seconds later, he’s rushing back to Gamora’s side.

“Almost forgot something,” he says, and she raises an eyebrow.

“Yes? What is it?”

“This.” He kisses her cheek, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

“Oh!” To Peter’s delight, she leans into his touch, and hums happily in response.

“I’ll make sure you won’t have to wait up too late,” he says. “Be back before you know it.”

“You’re so ridiculous,” she murmurs.

But Gamora's smiling, much wider than before, and Peter skips away, already counting down the minutes until he can dance with her again.


End file.
